Belestari
Racial Origins The Imperials, as described here, are really a mix of races. Most are colonists from Atlantea, though others are descendants of colonists who arrived centuries ago (nicknamed Belestari by their Atlantean cousins). Also in the mix are various men (diplomats, traders and garrison leaders) from around The Empire, including Ardadain, Malidor, Miredor and even Rhutalath. Political Structure The Imperial colonies consist solely of two mining towns, Fort Belestar and half-ownership of Angletown. The overall leader of ‘Belestar Province’ is Regent-Commander Vortos Kalas. He rules from the fort, and is in charge of both administration and defence of the region. The leaders of the mining towns are elected by the townsfolk, and are usually high-ranking miners, who in turn answer to the Regent-Commander. Kalas’ Second in command, Captain Meros runs the Imperial quarter of Angletown, along with Queen Horsatia. The Belestari of the mining towns are self-sufficient, but still consider themselves subjects of the Atlanteans (though they also think of Belestar as their home). They owe allegiance to the Emperor, and rely on him for both protection and food supplies. Social Structure As it is an amalgamation of cultures, the Imperials find it hard to distinguish between social classes. The tradesmen are granted special privilages should they opt to stay for five years (reduced taxes) in order to encourage commerce in the region. The colonists, who for the most part grew up in Belestar, are also treated well. The Imperials think of themselves as superior to the Vultani, though they are diplomatic enough to treat them as equals. The Ursani are considered invaders, and are granted no rights. The ‘native’ colonists, the Belestari, fear the Vultani in general, due to centuries of raids. Their Angletown counterparts are more tolerant, however. The Belestari natives have few social distinctions, though the miners are generally the wealthiest, and have the largest houses and the most influence. The Belestari speak a different dialect to their Imperial counterparts, a debased form of Atlantean, with a few Vultani words and curses. The Belestari are avid traders, and have a reputation that states they will buy or sell absolutely anything. They are ruthless barterers, and respect the same trait in others. Military Structure Fort Belestar currently holds a standing army of 2,000 Atleantan Soldiers, all under the command of Commander Kalas. They are a bitter and undisciplined lot who are mainly waiting for their relief so they can return Atlantea, or a better part of the Empire. Their main purpose is to protect the Imperial interests in Belestar, in particular the fortress and the mining colonies. Another barracks has recently been opened in Angletown, though that mainly consists of the '‘native'’ Imperials who have been in Belestar for generations. The troops in Angletown take a more active role in the protection of Belestar, and frequently patrol the forest edges, looking for Lizardmen. The Belestari of the mining towns recruit guards from the Legion of the Dusk to protect their mines and property, although they are happy to wield a pickaxe to defend themselves if necessary. Currency The Imperial colonies use any currency, from Rhutalathian to Ardanian, although Atlantean coins are by far the most numerous. Not particularly adept at bartering, they even use coins when dealing with the Vultani. Appearance Typical Atlanteans are tall, almost 6’5, with black hair and tanned skin. Most wear expensive robes or surcoats, and the women are often bedecked with jewelry and extravagant dresses. The presence of other nationalities means that each individual differs wildly, but most of the colonists are richer than their motherland counterparts. The Belestari dress for the weather, with light clothing often with Vultani influence (mock fur and scantily-clad). They generally resemble the Atlanteans but with darker skin, due to the heat. Housing The Imperials and the Belestari build large stone houses, usually from white stone, and consisting of two or three stories. They do not have access to their many raw materials, so their roofs are made from black slate. A few statues of emperors line the streets and walls of the cities, though not as common-place as in richer Imperial colonies. Most houses contain three bedrooms, a parlour, a study, a sitting room and a kitchen, though they vary dramatically. Usually families are small, consisting of the parents and two or three children. Diet The Imperials eat well, and import as much food as they can. Fresh meat to their taste is rarely available, so salted meat is shipped over from Rhutalath and Tauron. Once every three months a ship arrives from Atlantea with wine and sweet-meats. The imperials are also fond of the local fish and fruit, and any food imported from Rhutalath, their nearest neighbour. The braver individual sometimes attempt Vultani cuisine. Commander Kalas is fond of their wine. The Imperials generally eat three times a day; breakfast, lunch and Supper. Supper is the main meal. Most Imperials adopt this manner, even if it differs from their native land. The Belestari eat only a small breakfast and a large Supper, a tradition from the days when they had little food. Worship The majority of Imperials and Belestari worship all the Tolton gods, though they are not particularly active in their believes. The Rhutalathians, not strictly Imperials, continue to worship Khanus. For more information on the Imperials see Atlanteans Stats Skills Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above Category:Belestar Category:Races Category:Mannish Category:Belestari Category:Imperials